


Tell me this is real, please

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Is Real, Human Castiel, M/M, castiel has lost his powers, spoiler 15x02, spoiler 15x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Castiel has become human and Dean hasn't apologized yet. Does he need to? What Castiel wants to her from him? What Dean needs now?





	Tell me this is real, please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the errors, english isn't my first language but it sounds so strange to write them in italian that I'm trying to use both ways.  
This fic could be a missing or a future moment (I hope for the second) where Castiel is human and Dean can not be afraid of losing him and be open about his true feelings.

Dean took Castiel’s left hand in his own. That was the same arm Cas has always used to comfort him. He was sitting behind his back on Cas’s bed, with his voice getting weaker he said, “All I could think of was … you not telling me that Jack was able to kill by will …” His eyes started pouring tears, as he concluded by saying: “I was mad at all the lies. They had ruined my entire existence…and after Chuck’s true identity…I don’t know what is real anymore …”   
“I told you what it is” Castiel interrupted. His stoic voice was hiding every emotion, and, for a moment, he looked as if he still had his powers.   
“How can I be so sure? How can you be so sure?” Dean asked looking at him.   
Castiel turns his head to him enough to look into his green eyes. The room was almost dark, with the only thing giving them lights being the tears and the light of the lamp. “Because after everything that Chuck did and said…the only thing I’m sure of…it’s us. But aren’t you?” Castiel’s breathe accelerates.  
They’re staring at each other. Dean’s trying to feel his words, to understand them.  
“Why you were so angry at me?” The angel continues. “If you were angry at Chuck’s true intentions…do you believe mine were the same?”   
“No. You rebelled to him.” Dean tried to find points.  
“Why?”  
“Because that was the reality of things”  
Castiel stopped there, looking at him, he was unable to…recognize it?  
All his life has been ruined by a bad storyteller, Dean has never felt to be the right person to be saved, because he has always thought to not be worth of it. He needed to be saved…for good. Was that his last task? But he was human now.  
“But how…have I decided to do it?”  
“You-you weren’t the only angel”  
Castiel closed his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, he waited.  
“You made an exception for me”   
Dean remembers the moment.  
“You’re different”  
Castiel feels a movement in their hands pressed together.  
Dean realized.  
“Well, I know that was my fault…what’s the point?”  
“Why that,” Castiel was grinning his teeth, a tear run down his face, “was you fault?”  
“Because…I was being chosen…” Dean stops at Castiel’s glance.  
He was so damn lost, Castiel realized while up himself to sit, back against the wall, without losing Dean’s hand.  
“Tell me one thing,” they’re staring at each other again, “just one thing and we cannot talk about it anymore.”  
Dean was hesitant.  
“Why did you left me a room in this place? Why did you call me every time you need? Why do you miss me? Why did you make me watch your favourite movies? Why did you make me listen to your favourite music?”   
Dean smiled amusingly. Those were a lot of questions, but he was ready to reply to all of them. Yet, sudden pain hit his chest, and he looked away trying to hide it. However, Castiel knew him well enough to figure out something was happening. Dean lowered his fronthead, without losing his hand and not just because Cas was keeping them together, but because Dean had no intention of losing the connection.   
He could feel his heart beating increasing by his hand and breathe.  
“Why did you pray to me?”   
“Stop” he said.   
“Why?”   
“How can you be sure?” He asks again.   
“Because you can fail the head, but not the heart, Dean. That is what makes things real.”  
Dean slowly turns back to his eyes. That expression was so familiar, but there have been years he didn’t show himself that way. He remembers that younger Winchester, the Dean that hasn’t lived so many troubles and that has been pulled back from Hell. He seems so little.   
“Is this real? Tell me this is real, please”   
“It is, Dean” he felt his own serious voice shifting to a soft and blocked one. He has felt that pain not so many days ago when he had to burn Jack’s body because of a freaky demon- damn he sounded like Dean now.   
“Do you believe me?”   
Dean after a moment, smiled at him, a smile that reached his eyes. “I’ve always believed in angels,” he raises the point finger of the right hand, “especially in one of them.”   
Cas laughed.   
“I’m sorry” Dean says.   
Castiel moves in head in approval.   
The only thing Cas wanted was to feel him, to feel him close than he has ever before.   
Castiel hugs him tight, Dean pulls him even closer and they share the warmest hug they knew they needed and had never really exchanged in all those years.


End file.
